narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Illusive Dream/Blossoming Alter: Timeline, Story, and Goals
--- Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph4f06Q5ItE --- So, it's been awhile since I've been on. But I need a second place to write when I'm bored and not working on my journalism site or on my comic, so, I've decided to rejoin this fine community once again and make some interesting stories. Since I've left I've had a lot of time to grow as a writer and as a roleplayer, so my hope is to make a fluid storyline with continual updates, and a world that feels alive. With predetermined goals from those in it, and with good communication between all of us. So with that being said, let me get onto the jist of it. Nothing is yet set in stone until I put a Finalized caption beside it, kay? It's all up for discussion right now, and BA will only serve as an alternate timeline. As I create official timelines, a world, and so forth, I'll make pages for them and update them as needed. My primary role here is writing, not to be a combatant. While I will have pieces on the board, think of me as a controller of NPC's, much like a dungeon master in D&D. I may pull the strings, but it's to make interesting stories, fun plot, and so forth, all too work towards a singular end game for you all. The story will have a defined beginning, arcs, and end. Throughout and inbetween, we will have side arcs, and fillers in the mix in order to keep everyone with personal storylines or more limited story lines, content. World The world as it stands, is in the present date of 40 ASW (After Shinobi War) it now stands that the world is held together by the Shinobi Union. A coalition of the Great Five Shinobi Nations has kept it under a peaceful unity. War has all but vanished, and no major nation is at war. Progress is the forethought of the Shinobi Union, progressing the likes of technology and society together. Economics are rising steadily, but are slowly flat lining as the years go by. While the Union has kept world peace, it has also created what few are calling the Age of Stagnation. With the rise of world peace, many minor nations will be consumed by the rise of the larger powers growing steadily or they will vanish from the annals of history. Many ways of life will die off as well, slowly choked out and rotted from the lack of any symbolism of the Warrior Way of life. The Shinobi Way, the Samurai Way, the Warrior's Code, and many other creeds will eventually wane. As peace becomes all consuming, the weak will grow, and the strong become weaker. This idealogy is not shared amongst everyone yet however, it has only begun in the minor nations, in the dark alleys, in the shadows, and in the poor districts of the Major Villages. It does not have a face, it is just an idea, an idea that people are carving into masks as the rest of the nations progress and advance in their society of peace. These people will grow weary of comfort, of the falsehood of peace, of a slow decaying death. This is their first chapter. Timeline The Discontented Earth Arc This Arc will be the Prologue for the Blossoming Alter storyline Everyone begins here! In this Arc, it will cover the events and ongoings of the minor nations, excluding the likes of the Major Five Shinobi Nations. It will be a period of time to highlight the atmosphere of the world as it grows more tired of the peace that the Shinobi Union and it's . Take the time during this Arc to create characters or use the one's currently in your line up for sake of emphasizing how the Shinobi Union has seemingly taken advantage of the world, and is pushing it's own ideals on the rest of the world. Whether or not it benefits them. During this Arc, one major Village ( ) in this Arc will take the place as the 'antagonist'. Not for sake of evil, but for sake of keeping the world peace. The goal for this village is to unwittingly create villains for the future of the storyline/world. War in the North Arc This Arc will focus on the vs One of the first to adopt the face of opposition to the stagnation and world peace - Jingū Tennō will take over the Land of Iron and the in a bloody coup. Under her sway, she shall go to the North towards to make war against in order to reclaim the land she rightfully believes to be hers. To keep her take over of the Land of Iron secret, she will be using media manipulation prior to the war in order to secure a foundation for her lies. These lies will keep the Great Five Shinobi Nations's eyes turned from her offensive against the Land of Snow as the lies of false information will state that the Land of Iron will be in a self contained dispute of land with one another. This Arc will have a huge focus on information gathering, subterfuge, and deception. Primarily between the two opposing villages of Snow and Iron, it will also be a period of time where lower ranking Shinobi such as Genin squads and Chuunin shine as they will likely be tasked with investigating towards the North. Interpolitics between the Five Great Shinobi Nations should also be highlighted during this. Filler Arcs will be common place in this Arc. Blood and Ice Arc This Arc will focus on the war and the conclusion of it between the Land of Iron and Snow. The Iron will be the de facto victor in this, and claim the remnants of the Land of Snow as their own. With this, the Samurai will be forged as a world power once again and will be looking to others outside of the Five Great's, watching to see if any other minor nations or organizations begin to rise under the same ideals/similar ideals to her. To wait for those who are sick of the lies of peace. The Shinobi Union at this point, will either firmly believe in the lies of the Land of Iron, if they were deceived, or they will begin to look at the now empowered Land of Iron as a weary and looming threat for the future. The Five Great Nations will now highlighted as they gather together summit fashion or not in order to get a grasp of the world's situation, and of any potential enemies on the horizon. One Great Nation will reach out to the Land of Iron in secret. For good, or for worse. There will be an assassination attempt on Jingū during this ARC by an outsider. Rebellion Arc This Arc will focus on non-village groups, organizations, and individuals Take the time during this Arc to get a grasp of the situation on a much more societal and community level. How it effects families, the non-Shinobi, and the world on a more human level. During this Arc, many lesser groups will begin popping up left and right, in the villages and not. Groups such as Yashagorou will begin to emerge from the shadows, taking the growing unease of the Great Shinobi Nations as a chance to work in the darkness. Use this as a chance for Filler Arcs. TBA Arc This Arc will be decided by the actions of the users TBA Arc This Arc will be decided by the actions of the users Iron Demon Arc This Arc will focus on the all out war that the Samurai and the newly empowered Land of Iron will be taking to the Southern Nations Five Year Timeskip since the last Arc The Samurai lead by Jingū will be waging a full on war, working in conjunction with other minor nations, now united, against the Shinobi Union. This will be to take back their way of life, and to ensure that the survival of countless philosophies and ideals are kept. This will be one of the largest Arcs and will cover a lot of ground over various groups. Many filler arcs in this arc. Secret Arc Ssssh, it's a secret to anyone but the writer Secret Arc Ssssh, it's a secret to anyone but the writer Goals Goals! These will be discussed and talked about frequently, throughout each Arc and here at the creation of the story and timeline. This will keep us all communicating our goals for our characters, how they'll interact in the stories, what will be done in the stories, and if any character will be killed off in the timeline. It's my goal as a writer to get you all interactive and having fun, while playing a role in pushing forward the storyline, while allowing you guys the room you need to make some impact on the world itself. Villages More to be added. Five Great Shinobi Nations/Shinobi Union Iwagakure Konohagakure Sunagakure Kirigakure Kumogakure Kusagakure Minor Villages Tea Village Yukigakure Amegakure Groups * Shukage (Loosely gathered/independent) * Mercs Next Door Technology Same as in Boruto's Movie, if not a tad more progressed! :D More room for different play styles and character design! Phones, computers, and such. Change is good, and it will give us more room for creativity. Summary In summary, we are 40 years since the end of the Great Shinobi Year. Category:Blog posts